Casualty Max and Zoe, Harassment
by casualty1fan
Summary: Casualty max and Zoe, harassment, Max and Zoe are best friends but after a drunken night will they become more than that? Plus there is a new boss in the E.D who takes quite a shine to Zoe, but does Zoe want the attention? Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday morning, zoe woke up cold and with a painful hangover, she lay there with the sheets only up to her waist and she looked around, this isn't my bedroom she thought to herself, she decided to slowly turn around, so she did and she was looking straight at max.

"Crap" Zoe whispered to herself

Max just laughed

"What the hell happened?" asked Zoe

"Don't ask me" said max "I was as surprised to see you in my bed as you are about being here"

Max and Zoe sort of smiled at each other

"Well I knew that it was going to happen sometime" said max

"Oi" said Zoe laughing "you're very confident"

"Well it was only a matter of time" said max

Zoe smiled at him

"You know, it probably was" said Zoe "it was going to happen eventually"

Max smiled he was glad that Zoe agreed with him

"And knowing my history" said Zoe "the staff have probably told you that my friend don't stay friends for very long"

"They actually hadn't told me anything about you "said max

Zoe laughed

"They manage to tell everyone else" said Zoe

"So why don't you tell me" say max "how many times have you been married?"

"None" said Zoe

"Engaged?" said max

Zoe smiled and looked at the ceiling

"Ok" said max "been proposed to"

"3 times" said Zoe slowly

Max just laughed

"Really" he said "how"

"well" said zoe "number one was matt, he got big Mac to deliver me a giant present box, he knew that the staff would be interested to see what was in it, so I opened it and it was empty except from a tiny box so I opened it and matt appeared behind me and took it off me, bent down on 1 knee and asked me to marry him"

"So what did you say?" said max

"I didn't know what to say, so I went silent and then an RTC came in" said Zoe

Max laughed

"Really?" he said "what about 2 and 3"

"Well number 2 was matt again" said Zoe

"Well he was very keen" said max trying to keep in the laughter

"Well this time it was a romantic meal in his office" said zoe "and number 3 was nick Jordan"

"Well allot of people have been talking about him" said max

"Oh, in what way" said Zoe

Max looked down and then back up at Zoe

"People are saying that he was dying and that..." said max

Max paused

"And what" said Zoe who was now very interested

"And they were saying that you 2 broke up, and that even after you could see that you to loved each other" said max "and that your love would never die"

Max looked at him in shock

Max and Zoe sat in silence before max spoke

"I know what you're going to say" said max "you're going to say that this was a mistake"


	2. Chapter 2

"What makes you think that" said Zoe smiling

Max looked at his phone

"We were ament to be in work over an hour ago" said max

"I have got 5 missed calls from Tess" said Zoe

"My boss is going to kill me" said max

Zoe just burst out laughing

"Well I don't think she will mind" said Zoe

Max looked at Zoe, and Zoe looked and max, they slowly kissed each other

"So it wasn't a mistake then" whispered max

"I don't regret a minute of it" whispered Zoe back

Max arrived in work 2 hours late while Zoe went back to her house got changed and she was nearly 3 hours late

"Where have you been" said Tess to her as she walked in

"Oh em just over slept" said Zoe

"Really" said Tess smiling

Zoe walked to her office while Tess walked to the reception desk where lofty, Louise, noel, Charlie and ash were standing

"A new man?" said Charlie

"Definitely" said Tess "I can read the signs"

"What" said Louise?

Lofty, ash and noel were now listening in

"Zoe's got a new man" said Tess

"Wait how do you 2 know" said Louise

"I have known zoe ever since she started working here" said Tess "I can read the signs"

"What signs" said noel

"doesn't go to the pub after work, or if she does she leaves early" said Tess "then the next day she comes into work very late with a smile on her face and is in a good mood all day before leaving early"

"Well there are them things and the noise in her office" said Charlie

Everyone laughed

"You seriously think she is with someone" said noel

"Yes" said Tess "I will put my detective skills to good use"

"Let us know how you get on" said Louise

Tess walked to Zoe office and knocked the door, the staff watched as she walked in

"So who is the" said Tess

Zoe smiled

"What?" said Zoe?

"Oh Zoe, your new man" said Tess "I know you're going out with someone"

"I am not" said Zoe

"Don't deny it" said Tess

"Ok" said Zoe

"So spill" said Tess

"There is nothing to say" said Zoe

"Well who is it" said Tess

"Someone that you would never think of" said Zoe

"Who" said Tess?

"Well" said Zoe "that is for me to know and zoe to find out"

Tess smiled she knew that this was the most she was going to get out of Zoe


	3. Chapter 3

"Well" said noel to Tess who was now walking back from the office

"She admitted that she is see someone" said Tess "apparently its someone we would never think of"

"We need to find out" said noel

"Well it's her business" said Tess walking away

"I agree" said Charlie

"I am staying out of this" said lofty walking away

"I bet you probably feel the same "said Louise sarcastically

"Actually not" said ash "I have a plan"

Louise and noel were surprised but listened in to ash plan

"In the morning why don't I pop up to her house" said ash

"But how do you know that they will be there" said noel

"You obviously haven't seen zoe's house" said ash "believe me they will be in her house"

"Ok" said Louise "I will make up an excuse if you are late"

"Report back to us" said noel

"Will do" said ash "we can't mention this to anyone"

"Agreed" said Louise and noel

Ash smiled before walking off

The day passed quickly and Zoe went home early like Tess had predicted, soon it was the next morning and sure enough max was at Zoe's house, ash couldn't believe his eyes, he took the picture and phoned the E.D phone knowing that Louise or noel would answer, it was noel

"Hello holby city E.D" said noel

"Its ash" said ash

"So how did it go" said noel?

"Got the picture, looks like Zoe Hanna has got herself a toy boy" said ash "be there soon"

Ash put the phone down and noel went to find Louise

"The plan worked" he said to her

"And" said Louise smiling

"Ash will be in soon" said noel "he said that Zoe has a toy boy"

Louise laughed

"Really" said Louise

"Yes" said noel

Soon ash came in he headed up straight to the reception desk.

"Brace you" he said to noel and Louise

Ash took out his phone it had a picture of max and zoe on it, it showed zoe standing in her kitchen she was dressed in a low cut very reveling dressing gown, it showed max standing behind her with his hands around her waist

"Oh my god" said Louise "Zoe and max"

Noel looked at ash phone

"Zoe very hot" said noel

"Whets very hot" said a voice coming behind them

Noel looked round it was Zoe

"We were just checking ash phone to see if it was going to be hot today" said noel to Zoe

"And it is" said ash smiling

Zoe gave them a weird look before walking off

Louise looked at ash and noel and rolled her eyes

"So what are we going to do" said Louise

"Email it to me" said noel "I have an idea"

"Ash did what noel said before deleting the picture and getting back to work

"So" said Louise "what's the big idea"


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe was sitting in her office, when suddenly there was a knock on her door

"Come in" said Zoe

A man walked in, he was handsome and in his late 30's

"Can I help you" said Zoe to the man

Zoe stood up and the man looks her up and down before smiling at her

"I am tom ward" said the man "I am the new boss from up stairs"

"Oh" said Zoe sitting down again

"I have just come to have a look around" said tom

"Oh" said Zoe again

"Would you do me the honor of showing me around" said the man smiling at Zoe

"ok" said zoe

Zoe stood up again, but just then tess came bursting through the door

"oh, em sorry" said tess

"tess" said zoe "this is tom ward, the boss from up stairs"

"hello mr ward" said tess smiling

"call me tom" said tom

Tess smiled before looking at zoe

"so what can i do for you tess" said zoe

"well em" said tess "you better come and see this"

"see what" said zoe

"well the staffroom" said tess "you might want to see this"

"well we can show tom" said zoe

"well" said tess "I dont think you want anyone seeing this"

"oh" said zoe to tess

"gave me a minute" said zoe to tom

Tom smiled and zoe folowed tess to the staffroom, zoe walked in and had the shock of her life there was pictures of her and max (the one ash took) all over the staffroom, there was hundreds of them

"well I guess we know who your mystery man is then" said tess

"what the.." shouted zoe "who done this"

Zoe ripped one of the pictures off the wall, then suudenly tom appeared behind her and took the picture off you and looked at it.

"your hot" said tom smiling at zoe

Tess tried to keep the laughter in

"excuse me" shouted zoe

"oh nothing" said tom

Tess and zoe both had heard what he said, suddenly max walked in

"whoo" said max

Max smiled at zoe

"max this isnt funny" said zoe

"ok" said max

Suddenly charlie walked in followed by the rest of the staff

They all laughed and looked at zoe

"you have a nice kitchen, among other things" said ash laughing

Everyone laughed

And zoe looked at him

"back to work" she shouted

Everyone suddenly stopped laughing

"your the boss" said ash winking at zoe


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe walked to reception where the rest of the staff were.

"right" she shouted "I am showing a vistor around tge E.D and so by the time I come back I want who ever put them pictures up to take them down"

Everyone looked at each other trying not to laugh

"and good behaviour for the visitor" said zoe walking to thr desk

"well" said tess to zoe "I dont think that you will have to show him around and I dont think that we have to be on are best behavier"

Zoe looked at her confused

"zoe he already has a thing for you" said tess

Everyone was now listening

"no he doesn't" said zoe

"when he saw the pictures in the staffroom he didnt look shocked or didnt even shout" said tess "he just told you that you were hot"

Everyone laughed

"we I dont fancy him" said zoe

"cause your with max?" said noel

Zoe looked at him

"yes exactly" said zoe

Zoe walked back to her office she walked in and tom was there

"oh you scared me there" she said smiling

"sorry" said tom

Tom poured a glass of wine

"oh I have plans" said zoe

"there not with that twat in the picture" said tom

"what" said zoe "max is not a twat"

"he doesn't deserve you" said tom

"well thats not up to you" said zoe

Zoe walked towards the door

"so why dont you show me how tgat photo was taken" said tom

"excuse me" shouted zoe

Tom grabed zoe wrist and pulled ger into his arms, zoe managed to riggle free and gef to the door, zoe banged the door and everyone looked round, zoe stood against the wall and slowly slide down it , she was crying her eyes out, everyone just stared, but max ran over to zoe

"its ok" said max holding her in his arms "whats happened"

"he..he" said zoe

Max knew what she ment

"don't worry, he can't hurt you" said max

Everybody looked at her, who had hurt zoe they thought

The night soon passed and the morning came, zoe was walking past reception when louise called ger over

"can you sign these" said louise

Zoe signed them and was about to walked off when someone grabbed her tightly around the waste, louise watched as tears streamed down zoe's face.

"get off me, your hurting me" said zoe

Zoe pushed tom off her and walked towards her office, charlie and ash watched tom vety carefully, zoe put her hand on the door handle on her office door when tom grabbed both her wrists and pined her against the wall, tears were flowing down zoes face

"get off me" she shouted

But tom wouldn't let go, charlie tried to push tom off but he took a knife out and put it against zoe's throat.


	6. Chapter 6

"if I cant have her know one will" said tom

All the E.D staff looked round, suddenly max appeared he quickly ran into the side of tom sending him flying, he hugged zoe and comforted her.

"its ok now" said max

Max kissed her head and police quickly arrived aresting tom.

Zoe woke up and turned around and smiked when she saw max, they stared at each other for a minute before max spoke

"I love you zoe hanna" said max

Zoe smiled and kissed him

"allot of men have fell for you" said max "well judging by your history"

"who cares about my history" said zoe "I love you too"

Max and zoe kissed

They arrived outside the E.D, togeather

"right the usual" said max "see you in 20 minutes"

"no" said zoe "lets walk in togeather"

Max smiled, zoe and max looked up at the E.D sign

"here it goes" said max

Max and zoe took the first step into the E.D, zoe fell tothe ground

"can you here me" said max "zoe zoe icant loseyou"

Max picked zoe up in his arms and carried her though the doors

"help" shouted max

Ash, tess and charlie came rushing over, they got a bed and max slowly put zoe on it

"what happened" said tess

"she clasped" said max

"right"said charlie "do a blood test"

"she is starting to come round" said ash

Zoe looked and grabbed max's hand

2 hours later zoe was sitting in cubicals when tess came in, tess sat down beside her

"I got your results back" said tess "your pregnant"

"thats not possible" said zoe "I cant have children"

Tess looked at zoe, tess was one of zoe's closest friends and tess was surprised that zoe hadnt told her

"well I am afraid that you are" said tess

Suddenly max came in and tess left, max helped zoe up and they went to reception, when zoe suddenly stopped at the reception desk.

"I have something to tell you" said zoe "I am pregnant"

"what" said max "well thats brilliant"

"really?" said zoe

"well on one condition" said max "will you marry me"

Max bent down on one knee and everyone looked around

"zoe" said max "I know that you have been proposed to 3 times before, but I love you more than anything in the world, so will you marry me?,and please dont say no" he added

"of course" said zoe smiling

The whole E.D cheered

Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, might do a folow up, but if you have any ideas please tell me, or review this story.


End file.
